Using of the Internet has become one of life necessities in the modern society. The rising of Internet of Things and Cloud has brought revolutionary changes in the world. Through setting up a network platform a great deal of industries have provided channels and exchange media to enable users to enjoy entertainments, shopping or advertising easier. In such an environment the most important element is establishing of server and network system. However, the network system also encounters a lot of problems, such as network congestion due to too many users, or network paralysis caused by malicious attack from hackers. All this has created constant annoyances in many industries.
At present Internet network transmission among computers is done through an Internet transmission layer. Application servers mostly adopt the protocol of TCP or UDP. Different application servers have different corresponding ports, such as a server application routine connecting to a public port number to provide network services; or an application server provides an application program execution environment; thereby allows the application programs to provide services of large scale distributed system management such as security, data, business support, load balancing and the like. Although server programs can execute different applications, when adopted HTTP as a Webpage server program and a network application server has received a HTTP request, a HTTP reply is sent to the requester. The Request message of HTTP is placed in queues. Hence it has an inherent constraint in application. The general practice is including one or more reserved positions to respond contents. Then HTTP applies a first-in-first-out (FIFO in short hereinafter) message receiving mode. Commands are executed sequentially in a request processor. This is what causes the problem of Webpage services or HTTP services when a heavy connection load takes place. Congestion at the front end of the queues is an avoidable problem. In the event that network hacking caused by DDoS occurs, network resources and system resources could be overwhelmed and result in network paralysis. HTTP rules and architecture specify to use a greater bandwidth and reduced packets to resolve the message congestion problem. HTTP also suggests to adopt HTTP pipelining technique to send multiple HTTP requests in batch, and no need to wait response of the server end during transmission. However, the server end still has to resume the requests according to client end's request sequence. Hence the entire connection still is FIFO, and it does not help much in resolving the problem of message congestion. In the event that the server adopts another practice of URL Redirection, according to suggestions specified in the HTTP/1.0 version, browser shall not do redirection of automatic access more than five times to avoid unnecessary consumption of a large amount of resources at the server end and client end. Furthermore, in the event that the HTTP application server has set a communication port to execute HTTP message receiving and sending, no multiple sets of HTTP servers are allowed under a same computer, as the HTTP protocol has specified to adopt asynchronous transmission method of a single-threaded control.
Due to the aforesaid Webpage application program server that adopts a passive response mechanism and HTTP has many constraints, such as URL transferring connection to the Webpage address of a corresponding application server, however the general network congestion is not taking place in the Internet routing system, but in a specific network server host, i.e., too many users are connected at the same time to a single application server that results in all the users are jammed and waiting for response of the application server, this also makes the application server responding slower, and cannot process corresponding access.
To resolve the problem mentioned above, the general approach is expanding the network bandwidth and increasing the number of network servers, this makes the cost higher. Moreover, adding the servers has its limitation. In the event of attacking by malicious network hackers, such a physical improvement approach is not cost effective.